Alarm Clock
The Alarm Clock is an iconic object that Tick-Tock the Crocodile swallowed before he swallowed Captain Hook's hand in the popular Peter Pan franchise. Layout and Design The alarm clock is a round gold clock that resembles any household alarm clock. Appearances ''Peter Pan Captain Hook laments Peter Pan's role in causing the Crocodile to follow him, due to Peter cutting off his hand and throwing it to the crocodile. Mr. Smee tries to reassure his captain that the ticking of the alarm clock serves as warning for Hook whenever the Crocodile is near. Jungle Cubs While the alarm clock doesn't appear in the series, it is referenced by the watch in episode "The Humans Must Be Crazy", where a young Bagheera discover it. Quickly, the young panther races to the lair to show his friends. Once at the ruins, his friends are torn between themselves and Shere Khan who believes the "man thing" is cursed due to the dangers it may possess. Bagheera believes Shere Khan is merely jealous of his new charm and Louie would like to claim it for himself. It wasn't until the charm causes a fire with in the lair. Bagheera realize Shere Khan spoke the truth. After the fire throws a watch into the river. Tick-Tock arises from the water, hiccuping with ticking noises as a way to indicate who he is to the audience. House of Mouse The alarm clock only appeared in the episode "Mickey vs. Shelby" while Mickey is frantically searching through the House of Mouse for Baby Shelby. One of the places Mickey searches is in Tick-Tock's mouth, revealing the clock. Return to Never Land'' The Alarm only makes two cameo with in the sequel.The first is at the beginning of the film a silhouette of Tick-Tock is seen in the clouds with the clock in his stomach,The final cameo in the film is when Hook and his crew return to Never Land through Second Star to the Right montage alarm clocks are shown briefly. After the Octopus develops a taste for Captain Hook, he develops a habit of popping the suction cups on his tentacles reminiscent of the ticking of the clock in the Crocodile's belly. ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates While the clock itself hasn't made any physical appearance in the Disney Junior spinoff, it can still be heard ticking within the Crocodile's stomach, alerting Hook and everyone else when he is near. The Pirate Fairy In the Tinker Bell film ''The Pirate Fairy, the clock origins are revealed.It is the prized position of Oppenheimer a member of James crew's and only thing other then a photo that he has of his mother. Later after James reveals his true colors to Zarina, the ticking sound grew louder under James' cabin. Much to James annoyance he bellows down to Oppenheimer that the ticking driving him mad (alluding the future torment it will play on him). Oppenheimer tries throw a hanky over the clock to stop it from ticking so loudly. The alarm clock is last seen during the fairies attack on James' ship, While Oppenheimer was trying to defend himself from Rosetta and her baby crocodile companion. the clock is accidentally swallowed by the baby crocodile thus gaining his iconic nickname.After James and his crew are thrown overboard into the sea with his ship being stolen by Zarina, Tinker Bell, and the other fairies.James curses the fairies for their efforts when he hears the ominous ticking sound growing near, the small crocodile begins snapping at him, believing he's a codfish, causing him to swim away in fear, leaving his crew behind, although they're amused of their captain's misfortune. ''Dream Along With Mickey'' In the show, Tick-Tock's iconic alarm clock was used to make Captain Hook surrender to Peter Pan during a duel. While the clock is being mentioned, an instrumental version of the song "Never Smile at a Crocodile" is heard. Gallery Alarm Clock-Pirate Fairy01.png Alarm Clock-Pirate Fairy02.png Baby Tic-Toc 01.gif Tick-Tock-The Pirate Fairy03.jpg TickTockTheCroc-MickeyVsShelby.png Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-9.jpg Category:Peter Pan Category:Objects Category:Machines